L'évidence (wildest dreams)
by allylicity
Summary: Il y a des moments où l'évidence nous apparait. Ce fût le cas pour Oliver. Voilà un court OS qui trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps sur notre couple préféré. Il m'a été inspiré par la cover de Madilyn Bailey, faite au piano, sur la chanson Wildest dreams de Taylor Swift. Bonne lecture :)


**L'évidence (Wildest dreams)**

 **Voilà un court OS qui trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps sur notre couple préféré. Il m'a été inspiré par la cover de Madilyn Bailey, faite au piano, sur la chanson « Wildest dreams » de Taylor Swift.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Felicity et Oliver venaient d'emménager à Coast City depuis quelques jours, après un road trip de presque trois mois et demi.

Cette nuit, lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla, il fût surpris de trouver le côté du lit de Felicity vide. Il ne s'était pas passé une nuit depuis leur départ de Starling City où ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Le jeune homme se demanda même comment il avait fait depuis qu'il connaissait la belle blonde pour résister à son corps.

Les mains croisées sous sa tête, il repensait au début de soirée enflammé qu'ils avaient vécu, un sourire timide se dessinant aux coins de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il entendit de la musique parvenir dans la maison.

Curieux, il revêtit un pantalon de jogging et avança vers la pièce d'où parvenait la mélodie. L'archer arriva dans le salon, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte et découvrit un spectacle magnifique : Felicity, vêtue du T-Shirt d'Oliver, jouait une mélodie au piano qui se situait près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la vue de la mer. Elle fermait les yeux tout en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le clavier et commença à fredonner.

Il ne sut se l'expliquer à cet instant, mais l'émotion le pris de court. Cette mélodie délicate, associée au fredonnement de sa petite amie, l'apaisait. Il remarqua un cahier sur le dessus du piano, sa curiosité n'en fut que plus éveillée. La mélodie s'arrêta brusquement, tirant le jeune homme de sa rêverie :

 _« Oliver tu m'as fait peur ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer les ninjas en ma présence_ , dit-elle en portant la main sur son cœur.

 _\- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre_ , dit-il en s'avançant pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,_ répondit-elle tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'archer.

Oliver embrassa sa belle tendrement, puis reprit la conversation :

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano._

 _\- La vérité c'est que je n'ai plus touché un piano depuis des années et lorsqu'on a visité cette maison, et que j'ai vu ce trésor,_ dit-elle en montrant du doigt le piano, _j'ai voulu m'y remettre._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'en jouais plus ?_ demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

Le regard de la jeune informaticienne se voila pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qu'Oliver remarqua. Il s'excusa mais Felicity le rassura.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Oliver. J'ai appris à jouer du piano à l'âge de sept ans. La musique me permet d'exprimer les émotions que je ressens._

La belle blonde marqua une pause. Larcher ne voulut pas la forcer à parler et respecta son silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Felicity prit les mains d'Oliver dans les siennes et lui dit :

 _\- J'ai arrêté de jouer du piano lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Cooper…enfin sa fausse mort vu que ce psychopathe s'en est pris à ma mère et moi… et que ce tordu a essayé de te tuer…_ babilla l'informaticienne.

Oliver prit soin de ne pas l'interrompre. Felicity s'arrêta d'elle-même, respira un grand coup et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Lorsque j'ai vu ce piano ici lors de notre visite, tu t'es approché de moi avec un grand sourire et une mélodie a commencé à se former dans ma tête. Tu m'as redonné envie de rejouer._

Oliver contempla Felicity, les yeux pleins d'amour. La femme qu'il aime s'était remise au piano pour lui. Il lança un regard au cahier posé sur le dessus du piano.

 _\- Quelle est cette mélodie, peux-tu me la jouer avec les paroles_? demanda-t-il avec plein de douceur dans la voix, qui bouleversa la jeune femme.

 _\- Si tu veux »_.

Felicity commença la chanson. Elle parlait de voyage, d'amour, de rêves. Elle résumait en quelque sorte ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur départ de Starling. Felicity avait une voix douce et tellement belle. Cela le toucha en plein cœur.

Voir cette femme entonnait cette chanson, assise à côté de lui, les rayons du soleil commençant à s'infiltrer à travers la baie vitrée et se reflétant sur sa magnifique peau, lui procura un sentiment extraordinaire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit : il voulait revivre ce moment tous les jours de son existence, Felicity à ses côtés. Il la demandera en mariage sous peu, tel qu'elle le mérite.

Tout en pensant à sa future demande, Oliver resta regarder jouer la jeune femme cette chanson puis d'autres, ne se lassant pas de sa douce voix.

Le bonheur, il en avait rêvé, il l'avait espéré tant de fois et souvent rejeté. A cet instant, il le savourait.


End file.
